Put a Ring on It
by 4everawriter
Summary: When Lester Dawson closes up Sonic Boom for the day, the last thing he expects to see is Austin Moon practicing a proposal for his daughter. Future one-shot.


_To: Daddy_

_From: Ally-gator_

_Hi Dad! I think I left my book upstairs at Sonic Boom. Can you get it for me when you close up? Thanks!_

* * *

Lester Dawson laughed to himself as he read the text.

It was hard to believe that Ally would have forgotten her precious songbook, which was practically attached to her side since birth. "_Don't touch my book," _Lester could almost hear her younger-self say.

Through the years that passed, Ally wasn't nearly as protective over it. That murderous '_don't touch my book' _has transformed into the polite, almost unbelievable '_please give it back to me'_.

She's grown up, he realized with a frown. The thought was sad but true. Ally was no longer the shy, socially awkward teenager he had known. She had put her years of skirts and lipgloss behind her. She had blossomed into something almost unrecognizable.

_Almost. _

And even though she was at age 24, Lester refused to let her go.

Sighing, the weary dad made his way up towards the second level of Sonic Boom. _Not everything has changed, _Lester reminded himself. The practice room was still there. Ally had refused to get rid of it, even though there wasn't much use of the old room anymore.

"AGH!" a loud shout of frustration snapped Lester out of his reminiscing.

_What the- _Peering around the corner, Lester looked into the practice room to see none other than Austin Monica Moon. Ally's boyfriend. Lover. Best friend. Music partner. And how every person in Miami put it: her _significant other. _

As much as Lester tried to deny the meaning of that, it was _slightly _true.

"C'mon Austin," the young man muttered to himself. He fiddled with his hands, which were shaking so fast, it was hard to think that they were still in tact. Lester dodged out of view as the blond paced back and forth through the room.

If it was any other time, Lester would have greeted him quickly and leave him to continue with whatever he was doing. Austin's appearance up at Sonic Boom wasn't a surprise. He had come to the store so often, Ally had insisted to give her boyfriend a spare , his sudden arrivals weren't judged.

But what kept Lester in place was what the boy was saying.

"Ally, I...you mean everything to me and-" Austin cut himself off, a flash of annoyance flickering off his hazel eyes. Lester raised a brow. You would think, judging on how nervous the boy was, that he was talking face-to-face with Ally herself. "There's no way I can make it without- no that's too cheesy."

Lester watched as the whole scene unfolded before him. Austin went through one attempt after another, only to ridicule himself. 'I don't want to do this without you' was too needy. 'I can't imagine my life without you in it' would freak her out.

It took Lester a while to figure out what was happening. And while the idea was forming in his head, it wasn't until Austin blurted out, "Will you marry me? Agh! No, that's too straightforward!" was when he finally 100% understood.

A sound that was a cross between a screech and a cough escaped out of Lester's throat before he could stop himself. "WHAT?!"

Too late did he realize his mistake. Austin stopped mid-way between his self conversation, his head spinning towards the doorway. It didn't take him long to realize that he had an audience. "Mr. Dawson!" he stammered out, his face turning crimson red. "H-How long were you standing there?"

Lester didn't reply as he stepped into the practice room, slamming the door behind him. _He's going to kill me, _Austin thought with a small whimper.

"Sit," Lester commanded, pointing to the empty piano bench beside them.

Austin didn't have to be told twice. The black and white piano keys suddenly looked very interesting. He didn't dare to meet Lester in his eyes. "Mr. Dawson-"

"Marriage?"

"-I know but-"

"It would have been nice for a heads-up, Boy."

_Boy. _It was always 'boy'. Never Austin or Moon. Never Austin Moon. Boy.

Austin winced. "I know," he said, his voice struggling to remain calm. "I was going to ask for your blessing but I never got to. You were always occupied with-" Austin misread Lester's frown as a warning. "Not that I'm saying that this is your fault! There's nothing wrong with being busy! I mean- this is a disaster,isn't it?"

In Austin's mind, he just blew whatever chance he ever had to marry his one and only. The whole thought made him want to kick himself off the face of the earth. He failed. Lester's view in this, however, was entirely different. "Yes."

_What? _To say that Austin wasn't surprised would have been a lie. The way he was gawking proved it. Lester couldn't help but roll his eyes as he sat next to the boy."If that was your ridiculous way of asking for my blessing, then I say yes."

"Really?" Austin got up from the piano bench so fast, he nearly toppled the whole thing.

"Really," Lester confirmed.

Austin's smile was bright enough to light up all of Miami. "Mr. Dawson," he stammered out, as if words weren't enough. He was so happy, he could hardly think properly. "Thank you! I promise I won't let you down. Ally means the world to me and-"

Lester observed the young man before him. He himself couldn't believe that he had agreed. Was he really ready to give his little girl away? _Maybe. _If it was any other guy, no. But this was Austin. Lester saw first hand how he treated Ally.

Gosh, Austin acted like a husband towards her already. Strangers could pass by the two and think that Lester was a darn lucky father-in-law.

And Ally… no matter how hard Lester tried to deny it, he knew that his girl hit the one. "She's in love with him," Penny once told him when their daughter went to bed.

"No," he had denied. "She's too young for love."

She was 24.

An adult. Legal. She could drive. She has a job. She could travel out of the country by herself. She could live on her own. If Ally could have 100% freedom over her life, then she was most definitely old enough to fall in love.

That's what Penny had said. Lester's response? "Shut up."

Because his wife was entirely right. Her words were completely true.

And he hated it.

"Do you think she's going to say yes?" Lester snapped back into reality to see Austin next to him. A small, black box was out and in his hands. Austin gripped it like it was his lifeline, staring at it hopefully.

Lester gestured for him to see. And after a moment of hesitation, Austin gently handed him the box. Opening it up, Lester braced himself. He knew what he was expecting. A diamond. Gold. An engagement ring.

To his surprise, he was wrong. At least when it came to the diamond.

Austin rubbed his neck nervously. "You know," he said, shifting his weight. "A ruby symbolizes love so I thought...and so many people use diamonds- not that diamonds aren't bad! I just wanted Ally's ring to be different-"

Before he could ramble on, Lester carefully shut the box and placed it back into its rightful hands. "Calm down, Boy," he scoffed. "The ring is fine." It was immediately effective as Austin instantly zipped his mouth shut.

The question, though, was still clear in the blond's eyes.

Sighing, Lester got up from his seat, straightening himself. A pause. Austin squirmed in his seat, nervously awaiting the answer. Lester closed his eyes tightly.

Finally:

"She loves you, Austin. I can't think of a reason she'll say no."

_Austin. _Not Boy. _Austin._

The look on Austin's face said all that needed to be said. Lester gave a short nod before starting out the door. Maybe he would have made it all the way out until Austin's voice called out, "Mr. Dawson?"

Lester stopped in his tracks. "Yes?"

"Can you tell Ally to meet me at the park?" the smile was clear in Austin's voice. Turning around, sure enough. The boy was literally beaming. A small laugh played on his lips. "I have something I need to ask her."

His response: "Call me Lester."

* * *

Later that night, Ally burst into her parents' bedroom, her face beaming.

** "****Mom! Dad! You'll never believe what just happened!"**

* * *

**I'm back with a new one shot :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was having a horrible writer's block for How to Get the Girl so I thought to write a one shot to get my creative juices flowing again ;D I know it's kind of short but I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Happy belated birthday Ross Lynch! (sorry, I just had to add that)**

**And I hope everyone has a happy New Year! :D**


End file.
